


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had told me a year ago that I’d be lying in Cat Grant’s bed watching her sleep, I’d have laughed in your face. </p><p>And yet, here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that airs on CBS. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.
> 
> AN: So a new fandom for me, pulling me out of a big writing dry spell. Bear with me as I find my way with the characters.

Cat Grant’s lips fascinate me. 

Always have, always will. For the longest time they were a guilty pleasure, as I would sneak peek through the glass wall that separates us, delighting as they would be quirking up at one of her son’s bad jokes, or get nervous when they would curl into a snarl while suffering some fool. 

And don’t even get me started about her love affair with pens. I thought it would be the end of me when she runs her favourite fountain pen around those luscious, full lips while plotting her next move. Then one day, I was suddenly watching those same full lips trace across my skin with tender reverence. I never thought I even stood a chance with my sexy, and very straight, boss. If you had told me a year ago that I’d be lying in Cat Grant’s bed watching her sleep, I’d have laughed in your face. 

And yet, here we are. 

Cat sleeps so soundly these days, as if she can finally rest, let her guard down and just be present in her own skin. For the longest time it was as if I was sleeping next to someone in perpetual motion, reacting in her sleep as if someone, or something, was chasing her. Now though, she’s settled down, and I often wake up with her wrapped around me like a second blanket. I like to think this newfound peace is because of me, of what we have together, of the comfort she finds in what we’re becoming to each other. I know for myself, that it just seems right, like we were meant to be. That I’ve found home again.

Tonight though, sleep eludes me. So once again I indulge in my favourite pastime, Cat watching. What I really want to do is wake her up with kisses and ravish her sweet body, but she needs her sleep. Her lips are parting slightly now and she sighs, like a soft moan, just a little. My heart does somersaults at the sound, like flying loop de loops at mach 2. 

Rao, you’ve got it bad for her, Danvers. 

Honestly though, I don’t care who says what about it all, how it might affect my secret identity, none of it. In fact, I’m so happy I want to leap to the top of the tallest building and shout it for all to hear. However, life is a little more complicated than that. And I get that, and I respect that, as frustrating as it can be at times. 

On the other side of the coin, it still sometimes bugs me, being introduced as Cat’s “assistant” to her friends and family alike. I think she worries this is her midlife crisis, but I know better. I have faith in her, in us. This under cover relationship still has some wrinkles to be smoothed out, but I’m patient and I know she’ll get there someday. She’s been hurt too many times to be anything but cautious. But I’m in it for the long haul and I know it. I think Cat’s finally starting to realize that too.

I slowly run my fingers through her sleep dishevelled blonde hair, tucking tendrils behind her cute little ear. She turns to me in her sleep and a soft smile ghosts across those so expressive lips I adore.

I so desperately want to kiss those tempting lips.

“What are you waiting for?” Cat whispers, rough and gravely, as her eyes slowly blink open. I love it when she speaks like this, with her husky morning voice. It always does things to me, and my body simply reacts to the unspoken promises hidden there, clenching and yearning for her touch. 

She knows me so well and yet she doesn’t know me at all. It’s all so new, yet incredibly comfortable and right, like sliding on an expertly tailored suit. I smile at her as I slowly run the pad of my thumb across her mouth. Cat sucks it in, her tongue swirling around seductively, the languid heat beckoning me. Releasing it with a moist pop, she sits up slightly and rolls towards me, wide awake and ready to play.

I am more than ready for her.

“Hmm, looks like somebody is having trouble falling asleep?” Cat’s voice tickles in my ear, followed by butterfly kisses along my temple, across my flushed cheek to hover tantalizingly over my lips, her breath warm against my skin. All I can do is slowly nod and wait for her, let her take control. 

Let her take me. 

I’m rewarded with a lopsided grin and narrowing eyes, before she begins her advancement and my lips are claimed. I moan into Cat’s mouth, our tongues finally meeting and tangling, dancing together. I feel her slowly lowering her weight onto me, leaving me needy and wanting more. I can’t help moving beneath her, writhing against her sure touch, silently encouraging her as she leisurely trails her hand down my curves, slipping into my sleep shorts and through the damp curls below. 

I gasp as I’m suddenly filled, taken fast and hard, as Cat thrusts deep, making me hers. I barely recognize the needy moans coming from my mouth, still hotly pressed against her lips. I feel her smirk as I buck against her, wanting more but very aware about not hurting her, desperately needing her to increase our tempo. She chuckles softly and ignores me, taking her sweet time building the pressure, taking me higher, angling deeper. And just when I think I’m dancing on the brink, she slows the pace. My eyes snap open and I groan with frustration.

I watch her mouth descend again, and then capture mine. Demanding, deep kisses and I’m lost again, suddenly distracted by her thumb slowly circling my clit. With a slightly desperate whimper I break our kiss, and Cat nuzzles along my cheek as I try to catch my breath. 

“Oh, my little one, I know.” Cat whispers, dipping to tease my lips with gentle kisses once more. She takes pity on me, picking up our pace, moving her hand faster. “Just let go, I’ve got you now. Come for me, Kara.” Her low, husky demand is all I need to hear, as I can’t stop the feelings, the rush of pleasure building to a fine point, until finally I shatter like Krypton, into a million twinkling spent pieces, falling safe in her arms…

When I can move again, my body finally relaxing, I can’t help the happy sigh, sated and exhausted, into Cat’s long blonde hair, my breath starting to even out. I feel her shift, feeling the loss of her intimate touch keenly as she slides to my side, before pulling me into a tight embrace, our arms and legs tangling together. Slow lazy kisses follow, and I struggle to stay awake, as she just nuzzles closer, warm and gentle, as she runs a soothing hand through my sweat damp hair. 

“Shh, just sleep now, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.” Cat’s voice is far away, calming me. I feel a soft kiss to my temple as her fingers continue to stroke through my hair. And as I drift to sleep, her voice is the last thing I hear, sending me off to my pleasant dreams.

“I love you, Kara.”


End file.
